


falling for you

by luckycharmz



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ian Gallagher is drunk in love, M/M, Post Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Ian Gallagher is drunk in love.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a sweet little fic because 10x6 was shit aside from the 6 minutes of gallavich we got. 
> 
> also that kiss? tank top boys are finally free🥺

For once the cold outdoors can’t be felt all that much. Maybe that’s one of the perks of having a functioning fucking heater and no cracked windows. It’s the first day of winter holidays and they’re throwing a Christmas party and by _they_\- it means it was Ian’s idea. What the fuck is Mickey gonna say, no? They finally have their normal, no one’s in prison or selling on the side for extra money and they have a fucking apartment. Who is he to deny the goodness in his life. It’s all still South Side and who would’ve thought that with a good job and people supporting you that things could actually be okay.

Ian’s just about done putting on the final ornaments and by final it means he’s just about done filling the tree to the point you don’t even notice the fucking tree. Earlier while they were setting up the apartment and Ian was in his daze, Mickey realized that there was nothing more fun than to fuck around with Ian. So an hour ago when Ian went to pick up the food telling Mickey to clean up the living room of their clothes, he went to the kitchen and through a couple shots of whiskey into the eggnog. Oh, and by a couple it means at least 8.

So now Mickey’s nursing a beer with a smug fucking grin on his face while Ian’s swaying around thinking nothing more of the glass in his hand. Until he turns around and throws both his hands to the side and yells, “_Ta-da!_” A smile spreading his lips as he stumbles in his own step. His hand he threw up shakes the whole tree as one ornament shakes off but luckily lands on the carpet.

“Watch it, Gallagher. We got people comin’ over.” Mickey says, looking away from the TV and at him. He has no idea what’s in store, any time Ian drinks it’s a whole new experience and Mickey will never not love it.

Ian smiles before stumbling back in his step to the radio until he seeks out a shitty Christmas song. And god does Mickey know he’s in for a surprise. He throws one arm around the back of the couch, slouches into the couch and spreads his legs the slightest bit. His beer coming up to his lips and just stopping before he speaks. “Gonna put a show on for me?” Mickey asks, cocking a brow as he lets the drink fall back into his throat. Eyes locked on Ian’s throughout.

So Ian downs the rest of the glass in one go, which is just about half the wine glass before placing it down on the table loudly. He’s got this dopey grin on his face that Mickey can only ever bring out in him. “Ask _nicely_, handsome.” He responds sweetly, hips swaying in small circles and hands pressing down on his chest as they come down slowly. He takes slow and steady steps forward, stopping mere inches from the couch.

“C’mon, _please?_” He gives in, knowing that’s all it’ll take to get Ian wound up. His head is tilted, gazing at Ian with his legs open and inviting. But he can also tell how close Ian is to stumbling and needing a shower to sober the fuck up.

But Ian doesn’t seem to care. His hands move messily to unbutton his shirt, before he can get the the third one he huffs and tugs it over his head. The _M_ tattooed over his chest bright and vibrant against his pale skin as the music catches up.

Just as Ian moves to straddle Mickey, his arms loosely resting on his shoulders, the fucking bells rings and surprisingly it’s Mickey who gives a shit.

“Must be Mandy, she’s gonna bitch if you don’t open the door, man.” Mickey says, cocking his head to meet Ian’s eyes, both his arms still resting on the back of couch, looking like the smug motherfucker he is. 

Ians mouth falls open just as his head starts to spin. “Like you give a shit.” He moves closer, his mouth finding the spot behind Mickeys ear and biting down on it gently. Mickey let’s his head fall to the side, giving into him because Ian knows what that fucking spot does to him.

The bell rings again and _again_ and the third time it does Ian finally gets up, moving from his spot tucked into Mickeys neck. Just as he does he trips over nothing and falls on his back, looking up at the ceiling in a complete daze.

“Jesus. You okay, Ian?” Mickey places his beer on the table and kneeling right by Ian’s face, patting his cheek a couple times.

“Yeah.. m’great, babe. _C’mere_.” He mumbles, his face morphing into the goofy grin once again as he pulls Mickey down to envelope him in a messy kiss. Biting down on his lip and licking away at every corner in his mouth before moving apart with one last smacking kiss on his lips. “So sweet.” He whispers against his lips, looking into his favourite icy blue eyes with all the love and adoration he knows.

“Okay, Romeo. Lemme go check the door.” He shakes his head because maybe the way Ian’s looking at him is getting all to much. He can’t even be mad, he knew what he signed up for the second the idea popped in his head. He grins before standing up and making his way to the door.

“You’re not Ian.” Mandy greets, a smirk on her face as she hands over the tray of pot brownies she’d promised to make.

“Yeah, yeah. Shut the fuck up.” He pulls her close and places a kiss on her temple just as she hugs him tightly. They’ve learned to show their affection for each other in the small ways they know how, knowing they don’t have to be afraid anymore.

He shuts the door and walks toward the living room behind Mandy, whose now crouched up on the floor because of course Ian hasn’t moved. “What the fuck happened?” She asks Ian, her brows knitted together in worry.

“Fell for Mick.” He sounds and looks all awestruck, voice slightly slurred and Mickey can’t help but let the smile on his face spread all over. It’s so fucking cheesy and stupid and if anyone else said that he’d probably break their teeth but right now he’ll let himself bask in it.

“Right back atcha, Gallagher.” He mumbles, walking into the kitchen immediately before either of them can say anything. But he can hear Mandy’s snort and Ian shushing her, something along _shut up, I really did, Mands._

He gives it a while before walking back into their bedroom where he finds the shower on and steps into the washroom. “You okay, gingerbread?” He leans against the door, arms crossed over his chest.

“What the fuck did you do?” Ian pops his head out the shower curtain. Water droplets dripping down his face, darkened hair slicked back and freckles more evident than ever.

“Nothing.” He furrows his brows, shrugging all nonchalant and innocent but Ian can see through it.

“Yeah? Doesn’t _look_ like nothing to me.” His eyes flickering from Mickey's face to his jeans.

“Fuck you. Don’t start shit you can’t finish.”

“C’mere lemme finish you off.” He cocks his head and who is Mickey to deny that? Ridding himself of his clothes and getting in. 

“So you fell for me, huh?” Ian murmurs before caging Mickey against the shower wall.

For a moment the both of them can’t help but think about how far they’ve come. Spending their first Christmas together, out of prison and throwing a party for their family. Yet it feels as though no time at all has passed while they’re having fun in here with Mandy outside completely fucking clueless. 

Yeah, they fell for each other. So fucking what? 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading💖
> 
> leave a comment on what ya thought and what ya might wanna see next :)


End file.
